User talk:Mentalistpro
File:Blueprint.png}}}|32px|link= } ---- Please [ |action=edit&section=new }| / }|&editintro= / }}}}}| /editintro|&editintro= /editintro}}}}}}}}post a new message] for any inquiry and sign your name by adding ~~~~. * If I leave you a message: please answer on your talk page, as I am watching it. * If you leave me a message: I will answer on my talk page, so please add it to your watchlist. }} Archive TF2 well if you play TF2 mind adding me? (name: azersMentalistpro]] (Talk · ) 23:55, April 12, 2013 (UTC) what's your name? Azer1337 (talk) 10:27, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :added Azer1337 (talk) 11:15, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Admins Console is only in Steam ow, it can be unlocked by Settins.ini. Also, I moved Waxwell as a section in Maxwell, I accidentally deleted it so I recreated the Waxwell page and posted a link to Maxwell, can you make it a redirect to that certain section? Thank yer. D4NF3RR15 (talk) 20:58, April 12, 2013‎ : Done. --Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 23:55, April 12, 2013 (UTC) My opinion: *I think we should delete Renewable resources page. *Non-renewable resources page is enough, because it means that other resources, that are not listed there are renewable. *Living logs, Gems, Trunks, Krampus sacks are as renewable as Walrus Tusk, Pig Skin and Spider Gland. Maestro2006 (talk) 08:31, April 14, 2013 (UTC) : I agree, you can delete it. --Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 08:41, April 14, 2013 (UTC) item list the item lsit need a big update like 3 updates arent on the list Azer1337 (talk) 19:51, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :You mean Items? At least I can see the presence of Walking Cane and Marble Suit. --Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 01:44, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Klei Expert Showcase! Hey there Mentalistpro! My name is Jorge and I am on Wikia's Community Development team. I've been around a bit and helped set up the Don't Starve Community Q&A. I reached out to Klei again recently and we should have an awesome opportunity coming up to chat live Kevin Forbes from Klei, one of the programmers and visionaries on Don't Starve. We would love to have you join us in our discussion as an expert on the game and as a representative from the wiki. If you're interested, shoot me an email at jorge@wikia-inc.com! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 20:43, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Sysop Please re-add me to the sysop usergroup. Thanks. Dgfv (talk) 03:16, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Adventure Mode Dude i guess you shuffle Adventure Mod page. You should check it out. Alucard Nosferatu (talk) 10:35, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Custodian The page that is supposed to have things about Custodian says that there is nothing there, so this is just a note saying that you should probably write up some stuff on that page, thanks. Fraw$t (talk) 12:19, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Mrmegapig YOU beccomed a admin! yay Comments deleting Can you tell me please how to delete ,,bad´´ comments if I am Rollback ? :I'd like to know this too. --Slider2k (talk) 16:41, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Hostile Users Can you please talk to Reaper2794? He removed all content from the quotes pages because its "useless" and "spam" I asked him to stop and he changed my profile page to "quit being a faggot."Skyte100 (talk) 22:13, April 21, 2013 (UTC) He is being increasingly hostile towards people that want to keep the quotes pages. Please see Maxwell quotes comments section for some of this.Skyte100 (talk) :Has the issue of Reaper2794's vandalism been brought to your attention yet? He's constantly removing any Vandalism tags that are placed on his profile, and went on a deleting stint today concerning the Character Quote pages. :Yello Pikmin (talk) 05:40, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :: thanks for notifying me. Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 06:54, April 22, 2013 (UTC)